


Horny planning

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc are planning their comic and... stuff happens.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Horny planning

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex, so don't worry

“And then Mightyllustrator and Reverser should kiss!” Marc says to Nathaniel during one of their planning sessions. They always go to Marc’s house, it’s... easier.

“Marc, Mightyllustrator JUST realized he has feelings for Reverser, we can’t just add a sudden kiss scene!” Nathaniel sighs, exasperated, this is the tenth time they’ve had this conversation.

His boyfriend can be exhausting at times, but that was part of his charm. Nathaniel doesn’t know how he ever thought Marc was shy, well he is, but hang out with him for even a week, and… this happens. Marc is horny. That is the only way to say it. Marc is constantly horny. Nathaniel doesn’t know how he fits so much horny in such a small body. 

“Ughhhh fine” Marc groans, “Why am I even wasting my time! You  _ clearly  _ don’t appreciate my talent! ” 

Marc sighs dramatically as he flops on the couch.

“Well, are you gonna cheer me up?” Marc asks, suggestively.

“Fine.” Nathaniel, sighs, going over to where Marc is, “Shall we move to the bed?”

“Yes!” Marc says, already looking more cheerful.

Once on the bed, Nathaniel gets on top of Marc…. and they start snuggling. As horny as Marc is, he can’t handle ACTUAL kissing or anything more than cuddling without combusting. 

“Hey Marc,” Nathaniel whispers as they cuddle.

“Yeah?” Marc asks, curled up next to Nathaniel.

“That was a stupid idea,” Nathaniel says, “Don’t rush the plot because you want us to do stuff, we can do in real life”   
  
“I know that!” Marc squeaks as Nathaniel’s face gets closer.

Marc leans in gently, and they kiss, slowly getting deeper, Marc’s hand slides-

“Oh keep it PG!” Marinette yells, covering her eyes after walking in on them.

“Marinette, go away!” Marc yells, blushing and throwing a pillow at her.

“My mom told me to give this to you” Marinette mutters, eyes still covered. She hands over a box of cookies made by the bakery.

“Alright, can you go now?” Marc asks. He loves his cousin, but this was really not the time.

“Yes, bye! Lock your door next time!” Marinette yells as she leaves the room.

Marc lets out a small sigh of relief as she closes the door.

“So, should we get back to it?” Marc questions Nathaniel seductively.

“Yeah, no that totally killed the mood,” Nathaniel says, standing up, “besides, we’re supposed to be planning the comic!” 

Marc sighs in disappointment and shoots a quick text to Marinette.

* * *

**Marinette**

Fucking cockblock

Close your door next time you want to get freaky!

* * *

  
  


Marc huffs in anger, before turning back to Nathaniel, ready to get back to planning the comic.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/CgBPz9z
> 
> I made this to help the cause. Let's get NathMarc to beat GabeNath!


End file.
